Can I Keep You?
by ShiningStarr123
Summary: As the war between The Shield vs Evolution heat up, Roman finds himself in a real war when things heat up between him and Randy Orton's boyfriend, John Cena.


**A/N: **Hey everyone! I know it's been WAY too long and I'm so sorry for that but I'm gonna make it up to you I promise! I will update "Where I Stood" very soon, but hopefully you guys enjoy this one in the mean time! Since I love Cena and love Reigns, I've decided to come back with this little nugget. I hope you all enjoy and please leave reviews and tell me what you all think! Thanks!

_Roman slammed John against the wall of his hotel room, attacking the other man's lips ferociously. Both men fighting for dominance as John's hands began working on the zipper of Roman's pants, immediately feeling his hardness. Roman wanted it bad and John knew it, hell John wanted it just as bad. Roman knew this was wrong, he shouldn't be kissing John Cena right now, he shouldn't be sucking on the man's neck like his life depended on it, but dammit did he taste so fucking good. _

_"Oh, fuck," John sighed in pleasure. _

_John stopped working on Roman's pants, grabbing the hem of the younger man's shirt and lifting it over his head quickly. Roman stopped his actions for a second, looking directly into John's eyes. The only sounds left in the room was of John and Roman's heavy breathing. John's eyes were dark and filled with pure lust, want and need, making Roman even harder than he thought possible._

_"Fuck me." _

_Roman felt his cock jerk at John's request. Not saying another word Roman all but ripped both their clothes off, kissing John desperately until John fell back on the bed, Roman landing on top of him. _

_"I'm gonna fuck you so hard." Roman bit at John's earlobe, roughly wrapping John's legs around his waste. This wasn't gonna be a slow, love-making session. This was gonna be hard and rough. Roman has waited too long for this, he needed to be inside John right now._

_"Fuck, Roman, please. Just do it!"_

_Wasting no time, Roman buried himself to the hilt inside John's tight heat. _

_Roman couldn't breath. He'd heard good things about John in bed around the locker room. Not that John was a slut or anything but people talk. He knew John's history: Punk, Hunter...Randy. The names alone made him sick but now wasn't the time or place. _

_"Please Roman, move." John panted, adjusting to Roman's size and thickness._

_"Anything for you." _

_Roman began his movements and in moments was thrusting hard and fast into John's all too willing body._

_"Oh, god! Don't stop!" John panted, scratching Roman's back in a desperate attempt to keep some kind of control but it was useless, Roman was driving into him with such force, John could hardly breath._

_"Fuck, you feel so fucking good around me," _

_John leaned up and kissed Roman possessively. They were both so close but neither wanted it to end. This felt way too good to stop. Roman didn't even know if he could stop, he's too far deep. Looking into John's eyes, he didn't know if he could let this feeling go._

_Pounding into John harder and harder, Roman could feel his orgasm coming, "Say it." Roman demanded, grabbing John's aching erection in the process._

_"Say it!"_

_John bit his lip, loving the way Roman dominated him. Grabbing Roman's long black hair, John put his lips to the other man's ear, "I'm yours."_

_That was it._

_Those two little words were all it took to bring Roman over the edge._

_"I'm all yours."_

"Fuck!"

Roman woke up, feeling the hardness in his pants as he sat up in his hotel room bed. It happened again.

Shit.

Roman got out of his sweat soaked bed and walked to the bathroom. Splashing cold water on his face, Roman stared at himself in the mirror, sighing. This is about the millionth dream this month and it frustrated him to no end. John Cena being the main star of his dreams was not something he signed up for.

Ever since this feud with Evolution started he's been spending a lot of time with the higher ups. Triple H, Batista, Randy...and since John and Randy were together, John was always there. Roman never minded at first but John has this way of pulling you in. They just started talking and each day the conversations got longer and longer until he was looking forward to their next one. He didn't know he and John would have so much in common but they did. Then they started with the innocent flirting. It was suppose to be innocent but then Roman started getting caught up and didn't realize until it was too late that he had feelings for the other man and that was the last thing he needed.

Why the fuck was all this happening?

It didn't help that he keeps having these dreams. Sure he's had sex dreams before but never so graphic, never this real. It also didn't help that John was the main attraction of all of them.

He hated these feelings but he couldn't stop them. As days went by he found himself wanting to see John, hoping that he'd be around somewhere. He felt like a fucking love-sick teenager. The only people who knew were the two people he trusted the most in the company, Ambrose and Rollins. It wasn't like they were blind. They could tell. Roman was different around John, he was...happier. They knew before Roman knew as Ambrose likes to say.

Roman shook the thoughts from his head, turning the light off and heading back to bed. Taking a deep breath, he hoped for a dreamless sleep.

* * *

"What's up with him?"

"He's frustrated, Seth. Sexually, you know?"

Roman darted his eyes at Ambrose, "Will you two stop talking about me like I'm not even fucking here!?"

Seth and Dean looked at each other in mock surprise but faded into laughter.

"Relax, man." Seth put a friendly arm around Roman, "It's just a little crush, it'll pass."

Roman walked out of Seth's embrace and to their locker room door, "Yeah, maybe." He replied with little confidence, "I'm going to catering, I'll be back." Opening the door Roman walked out and headed toward catering.

Moments later he got some food then sat down at a table. There wasn't much people around, it was still early and Raw wasn't starting in another few hours.

"Hey," He heard _that _voice say to him.

Looking up, he saw John take the seat across from him. Sighing in frustration at the sudden increase of his heart rate, Roman gave a nod in reply.

"The man of few words, I almost forgot." John smiled. He didn't know what it was about Roman that attracted him so much. He knew it was dangerous territory, being as how he was with Randy and that wouldn't be right but he found himself intrigued by the man in front of him.

"Well, you probably have enough words for the both of us." Roman shot back, taking a sip of his water, studying John's reaction.

John laughed, "Jerk."

After a few seconds of silence, John ask, "So how you liking the storyline so far?"

Roman nodded, "It's been good. I enjoy working with Hunter and Batista."

John shook his head and laughed at Roman's blatant dislike for Randy, "And I'm sure you're a real pleasure to work with."

"I'm not?" Roman asked.

John smiled and shook his head, blushing a bit. The man was so damn cocky and John couldn't help but like it.

"I'm gonna go get something to drink. Do you need anything?" John began getting up, waiting for Roman's reply.

"If I need anything I could get it myself."

John walked closer to Roman's side as Roman looked up at him, "You could just smile and say 'no thank you'." John gave a soft smile of his own.

Roman stood stoned faced, standing his ground as be continued his gaze at John.

John stepped closer, "Try it. Smile." He softly demanded, not backing down.

Roman stood this time, standing face to face with John, "No." Roman said simply.

"Come on." John took Roman's face playfully and made Roman look at him, seeing a small smile begin to appear.

John laughed, Roman joining in, "There you go." John continued to laugh, gently letting go of Roman's face. After a few seconds the laughter died down as both men stared at each other. John swallowed hard under Roman's intense stare.

"Hey, baby."

John kept his gaze on Roman as Randy came behind John, kissing him on the cheek.

"Hey, honey." John smiled awkwardly, "What are you doing here? I thought you were in a meeting with Vince and Hunter?" John asked, turning away from Roman's annoyed look.

Randy grabbed John's face and kissed him possessively. Roman's jaw tensed up at the sight, not going unnoticed by Randy.

He knew. Of course he knew. Maybe not to the extent of what Ambrose and Rollins knew, but he knew. Randy could see how Roman was around John, how he looked at him when he thought no one was looking...but Randy was looking and he'd be damned if Roman was gonna try to take what was his.

"Yeah, I was but I got hungry." Randy grabbed John farther away from Roman, "Come sit with me."

"Okay." John gave an apologetic look to Roman as he walked away.

Roman sat back down in his chair, he couldn't help but look over at the couple from time to time. Not being able to stomach the sight in front of him any longer, he got up, threw away his food and left toward his locker room until Raw started.

_"It's just a little crush. It'll pass."_

God he hoped Seth was right.

**A/N: **So I really hope you guys like it! I will update "Where I Stood", as soon as I can. In the meantime, please leave me reviews and let me know what you think. Thank you :*


End file.
